Número equivocado
by Miss Pew
Summary: Ichigo recibe una misteriosa llamada. Rukia pasa la vergüenza de su vida. Tras una serie de enredos ¿el amor podrá nacer vía telefónica? ¿Quién es el pervertido? —Universo alterno, algo de Lime—
1. Llamada entrante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este es el primer lime/lemon que hago "oficial". Siempre les he huido porque no me siento capaz de hacer alguno que me guste al cien por ciento, que no sea demasiado soso o vulgar, pero me apeteció arriesgarme. Me disculpo si ofende a alguien o es demasiado simple (ya sé que son —somos— unos pervertidillos y les gusta las cosas más hard).

Las críticas constructivas siempre serán —ignoradas— consideradas y me ayudan a mejorar.

Está basado en una película que me gustó mucho que se llama _My PS Partner_ , aunque me he quedado con lo que me gustó y le metí de mi propia cuchara. Se las recomiendo ampliamente.

P.D. Debería estar estudiando anatomía.

* * *

 **Número equivocado**

* * *

 _Te llamé para vernos_ _  
_ _Se me ocurren tantas cosas_

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

Llamada entrante

 _Sábado en la noche._

Era el único miembro de la familia Kurosaki en casa. No le apetecía salir. Se encontraba en el salón, viendo con desgano la primera película que pilló en la tele. Todo parecía indicar que sería una noche normal. Otro día, otra batalla contra el hastío de la vida misma. Seguramente, Ichigo era el adolescente más aburrido de todo el pueblo (incluso, podríamos asegurar que del país):

-No bebía.

-No salía de fiesta con sus amigos.

-No tenía novia.

 _-Ni siquiera se mast…_

¿Qué?

 _¿Qué tipo de persona podría reparar en un ser tan insulso como él?_

Su móvil comenzó a timbrar.

Lo observó contrariado, desde el otro lado de la estancia. Nunca recibía llamadas. Y las pocas que tenía, provenían de sus hermanas o del chiflado de su padre. Pensó que no valía la pena levantarse, pero nunca se sabe. Afortunadamente tenía un brazo largo y fue capaz de realizar el mínimo esfuerzo para alcanzarlo. La pantalla marcaba un número desconocido.

—¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó sin rodeos una voz femenina. No le dio tiempo de responder— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—E-estoy en casa —respondió confundido.

—Te deseo ahora mismo —susurró la desconocida.

No fue capaz de responder. Se sentía abrumado para pensar y muy avergonzado.

—¿Quién dem…? —ella no le permitió terminar.

—Estoy desnuda.

Bastaron sólo esas dos palabras para que perdiera la cabeza.

—¿Q-quién er…? —insistió, débilmente.

—No digas nada —le ordenó con autoridad— Sólo imagina.

Su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad, tratando de reconocer la voz. Sin embargo, no era capaz de concentrarse. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Dejó de prestar atención a la televisión que resonaba indiferente.

—Mi voz puede tener un poco de eco porque estoy en el baño —prosiguió con una voz que le resultaba jodidamente sensual— Estoy tumbada en la bañera con agua caliente. Es muy cálido y agradable. Especialmente entre mis piernas…

 _Puta madre…_

Aunque no tenía la menor idea de quién se trataba, esa visión era sobrecogedora para el pueril e inocente Ichigo. Sintió cómo ardía su rostro. Era la primera vez que se sentía así…

—Deseo sentirte dentro de mí —continuó— muy dentro…

El indefenso ojimiel abrió los ojos como platos y aguardaba quieto, muy quieto. Con una combinación de morbo, curiosidad y miedo de que alguien entrara y le viera en esa penosa situación.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —inquirió, casi burlona. Ningún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra diría que sí. Ella había comenzado el juego, ahora debía terminarlo. No se quedaría a medias.

—No… —murmuró el peli-naranja con voz ronca— Sigue hablándome.

 _¿En serio había dicho eso?_

Ya no sentía que estuviera razonando. Había _algo_ que decidía por él. Una necesidad básica, algo que siempre estuvo allí, muy en el fondo, pero que nunca le prestó la debida atención.

—Te diré lo que estoy haciendo. Sostengo el móvil con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha me toco lentamente —guardó una pausa que a Ichigo le pareció una eternidad— Estoy tocándome _ahí_ …

Fisiológicamente, estaban sucediendo _cosas_.

Una eyección de sangre en zonas a las cuales no sabía que podía llegar.

—Sácatela.

" _No, por favor, no me hagan esto"_

Ahora sí que estaba más que tonto.

Salió corriendo, para cerrar las cortinas y asegurarse que nadie entraría o lo vería. Apagó el televisor. Nunca había sido un gran fanático de ver programas, muchísimo menos en ese instante. Se acomodó en el sofá y se desabrochó el pantalón...

 _¿De veras lo haría?_

Total… no había mucho que perder.

—¿Puedo chuparla? —preguntó sin recato. Cada vez más, Ichigo se sentía más excitado— Quiero chuparla. Voy a chuparla lentamente. La chuparé entera muy suavemente. Tócate para mí…

No sentía asco por su propio cuerpo. No obstante, se sintió un poco estúpido al primer contacto. Jamás había estado tan duro… Sus primeros movimientos fueron torpes y sin cadencia. En cuanto escuchó unos gemidos provenientes del otro lado de la línea, todo cambió.

La vergüenza desapareció.

—Ahora… Voy a correrme —le informó entrecortada— Oirás el agua moverse. Escucha con atención. Si el agua se mueve más rápido, es porque voy más rápido… —quizás era su imaginación, quizás ella sí estaba haciendo lo que decía, pero realmente lo oyó. La mano del peli-naranja ascendía y descendía con frenesí. No podría continuar mucho tiempo de esa forma —Creo que voy a llegar… ¡Más duro! —le exigió.

Ya no soportó más. Oh, ¡qué maravillosa (y pegajosa) sensación! Todas las preocupaciones se disiparon. Su cuerpo se sintió ligero, como si estuviera flotando muy lejos de ahí.

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

Era tan extraño.

—¿Ahora puedes hablar? —preguntó la desconocida, más tranquila. Era un tono de voz distinto, quizás ese era el que utilizaba en su vida diaria— ¿Estuvo bien?

—Sí, estuvo bien… —era incapaz de definirlo. Pero en fin— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es uno de _esos_ números? ¿Las chicas ahora llaman? ¿Es una muestra? ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar?

Rukia pasó de la incredulidad al enfado en un milisegundo.

—¿Quién eres? —gritó muy ofendida.

—¿Qué? —expresó muy confundido— Tú fuiste la que llamó.

Revisó alarmada el número.

—¡¿15?! —exclamó a punto de entrar en una crisis emocional.

Colgó de un manotazo.

" _¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

—No puede ser… no puede ser… —repitió como letanía, tratando de convencerse que no había hecho el peor ridículo de su vida.

No, no estaba desnuda. Ni se había tocado. Es más, ni siquiera estaba en el baño. Todo era una farsa. Quería darle una sorpresa a su novio. Salir de la monotonía, después de tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, no es algo que se logre fácil. Necesitó beber un poco para tener las agallas suficientes. Sin embargo, era muy fácil engañar a un hombre.

Marcó con tranquilidad cada digito.

—Hola, Grimmjow ¿Estabas dormido?

—Es casi la una —respondió adormilado— Claro.

—¿Sabías que me compré un móvil nuevo? Y que no he transferido mi agenda…

—Me encanta hablar contigo —explicó con indulgencia— pero creo que pudiste contármelo en la mañana…

—Por favor, escucha con atención —le suplicó desesperada— ¿Tus últimos dígitos son…?

—Rukia, tengo que levantarme temprano. Nos vemos mañana.

Fin de la llamada.

—Buenas noches… —musitó cansada.

Divisó en el rincón aquella estúpida revista de chismes que le había dado la idea. Quería hacer algo diferente para el aniversario con su novio… y vaya que había sido diferente.

¿Quién era ese pervertido?

¿Quién era el pervertido con el que acababa de tener sexo telefónico?

Desconocía el color de sus ojos; no sabía a qué olía su cuello. Ignoraba la fuerza de su mano al estrecharla y ni siquiera podía imaginar el tacto de su piel. No había sentido su aliento ni el sabor de sus labios, pero después de casi una hora hablando con ella, sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

 _¿Le volvería a llamar?_


	2. Llamada de emergencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

 **Notas de la autora:** Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y he perdido este borrador muchas veces (por descuido), pero finalmente terminé re-escribiéndolo. Esta historia me gustó para desarrollarla, pero no sé a dónde me lleve.

Chicas, ganaron. ¡Habrá continuación!

 **Muchísimas gracias** por tomarse su tiempo y ojalá sigan dejándome un comentario, porque me inspiran a actualizar rápido (?). Realmente las amo con todo mi rancio corazón: mi _Otonashi Saya_ _,_ _Dismort_ _,_ _Yocel_ _,_ _Natsumivat, Palomita-hime_ _,_ _IchigoandRukiaKurosaki, SuAries_ _,_ _Iana Walker_ _, G_ _yl rozen_ _y_ _Astalina._

* * *

 **Número equivocado**

* * *

 _Empezar por juntarnos_

 _Para no hacer nada_

* * *

 **Capítulo II:**

Llamada de emergencia

Cuarto día de lluvia consecutiva. Cómo detestaba no poder salir al patio a la hora del receso. Era un día deprimente. Incluso Mizuiro parecía desanimado, no había tocado su móvil en toda la mañana. Daba pequeños bocados a su comida y miraba a través de la ventana, con aire taciturno. A Keigo le importaba una mierda el clima, estuviera nevando o relampagueando. Hablaba sin parar acerca de sus temas favoritos: mujeres y guarrerías.

—Después de la primera paja —soltó sin vergüenza— ya no se vuelve a ser el mismo —hizo una breve pausa y se acercó a sus compañeros—: ¿Cuántas se hacen al día?

Mizuiro no le tomó importancia, mientras que el rostro de Ichigo se pintó de mil colores.

 _¿Acaso lo sabría?_

Aquella noche, no pudo dormir. Su familia llegó unas horas después y todo retornó a la normalidad, para él no. Simplemente no podía explicarse que había sucedido y cómo fue capaz de participar en tal acto. Quería volver a llamarle y preguntar quién era o porque lo había hecho, pero no se sentía capaz. Se sentía sucio, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Y no tenía la confianza o el valor para contárselo a alguien. Ya se le pasaría. Sólo deseaba olvidar todo...

 _Pero su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo._

—Eres un guarro —expresó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido— Hay chicas presentes.

—¿Qué tanto se secretean? —Intervino Tatsuki, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Lo que faltaba.

—Estábamos hablando de… —respondió Keigo, pero el pelinaranja lo interrumpió con un puñetazo.

—Nada.

—Hola, ¡Ichigo-Kun! —le saludó alegremente Inoue. Venía acompañada con otra chica de la clase, cuyo nombre no recordaba. Se acomodaron junto al resto de los chicos— ¿Irás a la fiesta?

Inoue cumpliría años y le estaban organizando una fiesta. Todos estaban invitados, aunque claro, él nunca iba a esas mierdas. Ese año no tenía porque ser la excepción… ¿O sí?

—No lo sé —contestó, encogiendo los hombros.

Nunca decía que no.

—¡Eres un amargado, Kurosaki! —chilló la chica de cabellos castaños, dándole un codazo— Deberías ir, todos estaremos ahí —insistió, golpeándole el hombro.

—Lo pensaré —se limitó a decir.

Justo sonó el timbre.

 _Salvado por la campana._

No tardó mucho en aparecer el profesor en el salón.

OOo

Grimmjow tenía varias semanas comportándose extraño. No quería sonar paranoica, pero lo sentía: algo estaba pasando. Sus salidas cada vez se iban espaciando más. Nunca dejaba que viera su móvil y se ponía a la defensiva, si intentaba tomarlo. No se consideraba una novia celosa, pero el asunto comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. La oportunidad de buscar se dio un domingo, mientras él se duchaba. Tras mucho esfuerzo, había sido capaz de memorizar su patrón de desbloqueo… Sí, era caer bajo, pero solamente así podría sentirse mejor. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la bandeja de entrada. No había mucho ahí, solo varios mensajes de compañeros del trabajo (que ella conocía) y de su instructor del gimnasio. Sonaría mal decirlo, pero vaya que estaba bueno… Le invertía mucho tiempo a su imagen y por eso se conservaba en tan buena forma. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de abrirlos. Incluso comenzó a sentirse culpable por invadir a su privacidad. Entonces, cuando apenas iba a inspeccionar su lista de llamadas, el peliazul apareció en la habitación:

—¿Qué mierda haces, Rukia? —inquirió muy enfadado.

Sólo llevaba atada una toalla a la cintura.

—Nada… —sí, ni siquiera se le ocurrió alguna excusa.

—Pensé que había confianza, ¿no? —inquirió, arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos.

—Lo siento —expresó apenada— No volverá a pasar.

No deseaba verlo enojado. Era demasiado temperamental. Sus personalidades eran muy distintas, pero esa faceta de chico malo la había cautivado.

—Cómo sea —murmuró, restándole importancia— Sólo quiero que la pasemos bien hoy.

oOo

Finalmente, Tatsuki lo convenció _(arrastró)._ Aunque conocía a todos los presentes, se sentía fuera de lugar. A esa hora estaría tocando la guitarra o viendo la televisión con sus hermanas. Ya había llegado, ahora esperaba que todo se terminara pronto. Alguien había puesto un CD de un grupo femenino muy famoso (que obviamente el pelinaranja desconocía). Tenían una mesa llena de frituras y comida chatarra. El chico se colocó enseguida, para poder tomar con facilidad algún bocadillo. De alguna forma, habían conseguido alcohol. Ichigo ni siquiera había probado una cerveza en su vida. Le parecía estúpido.

A lo lejos, vio a Orihime tambaleante. Se dirigía hacia él.

—¿Te la estás pasando bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Tomó asiento junto a él. El rostro de la chica estaba completamente enrojecido. Parecía que había bebido más de la cuenta. Llevaba un vaso en la mano derecha, con contenido desconocido.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—¡Ven con nosotros! —exclamó, levantándose de un brinco. Derramó un poco de bebida sobre su ropa— No te quedes aquí... —musitó en un tono de voz extraño. Le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta la habitación donde estaba el grupo más concurrido.

—¡Vamos a jugar a la botella! —vociferó Keigo emocionado.

Sorpresivamente, murmullos de aprobación empezaron a oírse. Un joven con gafas tomó una botella vacía y formaron un círculo en el piso. En todo momento, Orihime no lo soltó. Hasta que una chica rubia la llamó y sentó del lado contrario. Los chicos estaban muy emocionados. La botella empezó a girar. Una tras otra, las parejas aleatorias tenían que cumplir con su "penitencia". Por fin llegó el turno de Ichigo Kurosaki: misteriosamente, la botella apuntaba a Orihime.

Ella estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para poder hacerlo.

Él no.

—¿Y si mejor jugamos a **"** 5 minutos en el paraíso"? —sugirieron. Todo el público empezó a celebrar efusivamente la decisión. Entre gritos y comentarios, los encerraron en el armario.

Era una situación muy incómoda.

—Enton..

Inoue lo interrumpió, posando su dedo sobre sus labios. Después, tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho izquierdo. Sintió la suavidad de su contorno. O al menos eso se imaginaba, pues todo estaba oscuro. El silencio sepulcral de aquel sitio, se contrarrestaba con el escándalo del exterior. Ichigo podía sentir el corazón de la chica a punto de salir. Él se encontraba inmóvil. Posteriormente, ella fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su vientre. Sentía la textura de su vestido. Justo cuando iba a llevarlo a la parte más privada de su anatomía, él retiró la mano, como si quemara.

—Lo siento, Inoue. De verdad —Y salió del armario. No digo ni una sola palabra. Sólo se fue.

—¿Qué pasó, Orihime? —preguntó Tatsuki desconcertada.

Ella sólo bajó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar.

oOo

Toda la oficina se había reunido en aquel restaurante. Rukia solía acompañar a Grimmjow, pues ella había trabajado antes ahí y le conocían. Ocupaban dos mesas contiguas. Entonces ubicó a una cara nueva entre los presentes: era una chica bastante atractiva. Pelinegra, veintitantos. Ni siquiera había oído su voz y algo en ella le daba mala espina. El peliazul se acomodó en el asiento contiguo a ella. Como solo uno estaba desocupado, tuvo que sentarse al otro extremo.

—¿No vas a presentarme, Grimmjow? —inquirió la pelinegra, con tono juguetón.

El hombre soltó una especie de gruñido.

—Rukia, ella es Senna. Recursos humanos

—Mucho gusto, soy la novia de Grimmjow.

 _Mierda, cómo odiaba a esa hija de puta._

Toda la velada parecía centrada en ella. No sólo era guapa, también tenía carisma. Rukia permaneció callada todo el tiempo. No sabía si irse o soportar hasta que terminara. En algún punto de la noche, Grimmjow se levantó para ir al baño. Y de nueva cuenta, dejó su teléfono olvidado. Por mero aburrimiento, la ojiazul lo tomó. Aún no cambiaba el patrón. Por equivocación, entró a la lista de llamadas.

 _Eureka._

El nombre de su instructor figuraba muchísimas veces. No le parecía normal. Así que, rápidamente, anotó el número. Quizás después investigaría más… ¡Pero qué mierda! Tomó su móvil y marcó, pero no estaba preparada para lo que sucedería… Bastó un tono, para que respondieran:

Al otro lado, estaba la dichosa Senna.

Colgó de inmediato.

 _Felicidades, había descubierto con quién la engañaban._

oOo

Regresó a casa. Tomó una ducha breve y finalmente se recostó en su cama. Había sido una noche muy extraña. Ahora no se creía capaz de volver a ver a los ojos a Orihime, después de lo ocurrido. Mierda. ¿Ahora qué haría? Su teléfono comenzó a timbrar. No tuvo que ser mago para adivinar quién era.

—Todos los hombres son unos cerdos.

 _Continuará…_


	3. Buzón de quejas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

 **Notas de la autora:** Para entender el contexto, desde hace años tenía ganas de hacer una historia con una diferencia de edad considerable. Mucho antes de Compañeros de piso, hice un borrador llamado "Little fifteen" (canción de Depeche Mode), pero terminé abandonándolo. En su debido momento, revelaré las edades exactas.

Aclaraciones hasta el final.

* * *

 **Número equivocado**

* * *

 _Quería contarte y que me seas todo oídos_

* * *

 **Capítulo III:**

Buzón de quejas

 _Tras un montón de entrevistas interminables, por fin había conseguido un empleo. Las cosas no marchaban bien para la pastelería y cualquier ingreso extra no les caería mal. Por ahorrar un poco más, habían despedido a su última empleada. El trabajo estaría más cargado para Hisana, pero hallarían la forma de dividirse tareas. Como estuvo decorando panquecitos hasta muy entrada la noche, se quedó dormida._ _Sólo debía levantarse temprano, pero ni eso era capaz de hacer._

 _¡Llegaría tarde en su primer día!_

 _Afortunadamente, Hisana debía surtir un pedido muy cercano a su oficina. Le quedaría de paso._

— _¡Acaba con ellos, Rukia-chan! —le animó, desde el volante._

— _¡Gracias por el aventón! —le agradeció, mientras cerraba la puerta— Prometo llevarte a cenar pronto._

— _Lo esperaré con ansias —respondió con una gran sonrisa—. Toma —le ordenó, entregándole una misteriosa bolsa—: preparé tu comida favorita y un pequeño pastel como agradecimiento a tu jefe. Entrégaselo._

— _¡Nos vemos en la noche! —se despidió._

 _A sus 23 años, no conocía otra cosa que no estuviera relacionado con la repostería. Su puesto no era la gran cosa, pero por algo se empezaba. Básicamente, se dedicaría a sacar copias, entregar mensajería y cualquier cosa que su superior le ordenase. Su atuendo era sumamente sencillo. Llevaba un vestido café con florecitas, que se ceñía a su cintura y mangas que llegaban hasta el pliegue de codo. Por aquella época, siempre usaba una cadena y un dije en forma de fresa. Como el clima aún era frío por las mañanas, se puso una bufanda de rayas (alternándose el color rosado y el blanco) y mallas negras._

 _Por su físico y la forma en que vestía, parecía menor._

— _Niña —le llamó erróneamente uno de los guardias de seguridad de la entrada— ¿Buscas a alguien? No deberías estar aquí._

— _¡Trabajo aquí! —explicó, sin detenerse._

 _Tras tardar lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, el elevador llegó llenísimo. No tendría tiempo de esperar a otro. Así que se tomó aire (y valor) para salir disparada en búsqueda de las escaleras. En su frenesí, se topó con alguien en el vestíbulo. Para su mala suerte, terminó derramando una bebida sobre ella._

— _¡Idiota! —gritó sumamente enfadada— ¡Fíjate por donde vas! —y siguió con su camino._

 _Cuando vio el número del piso al que debía llegar, sintió que por fin algo le salía bien. No se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, pero estaría a tiempo. Por su paso, todos le observaban extrañados. De por sí, su sola presencia destacaba, su ropa sucia era la cereza del pastel._

— _Justo a tiempo —comentó Byakuya Kuchiki (dueño de la empresa), en cuanto llegó a su despacho. Le gustaba verse con el personal de nuevo ingreso. Sonaría extraño, pero guardaba un gran parecido físico… ¿A Rukia? Tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos violáceos. Ambos compartían esas características. Con el paso del tiempo, Rukia se ganaría el apodo de_ « _Mini-Kuchiki_ » _._

 _La pelinegra depositó con sumo cuidado una caja._

— _M-mi familia posee una pequeña de pasteles… —empezó, titubeante— y mi hermana deseaba que le entregara esto. Espero que no lo tome como un atrevimiento. Si no le gusta, puedo llevármelo inmediatamente…_

 _Arqueó una ceja._

 _El hombre parecía confundido. Tardó un buen rato en abrir la boca. Cuando por fin se decidió, abrió la caja con parsimonia. No se podía negar que tenía muy buena pinta. Estaba cubierto de betún y fresas. En el centro, había un pequeño letrero de chocolate con una sola palabra:_ « _Gracias_ ».

— _Déjelo —restó importancia con un ademán— Sólo trate de llegar con mayor anticipación y aseada._

— _Gracias, Sr. Kuchiki —agradeció, haciendo una gran reverencia— por la oportunidad._

 _De pronto, un hombre de larga cabellera blanca apareció._

— _El Sr. Ukitake la llevará su sitio._

 _El aludido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Su rostro reflejaba una expresión amable y cálida._

— _Byakuya al principio es duro, pero es buena persona —le explicó, mientras andaban por los pasillos— Llevo 20 años trabajando aquí… ¿O son más? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. ¡Te acostumbrarás más rápido de lo que piensas! Estarás al mando de Grimmjow. Él es… especial. Tenle mucha paciencia… Y cualquier comportamiento inapropiado, puedes decírmelo con confianza ¿Está bien?_

 _Rukia asintió enérgicamente._

— _Gracias por todo, Ukitake-san._

— _Buena suerte —le deseó sinceramente, mientras abría la puerta. La habitación se conformaba por dos secciones: en la primera, había un pequeño escritorio (donde Rukia se acomodaría); en la segunda (y principal), estaba propiamente la oficina. La decoración era muy austera, predominando los tonos grises y archiveros por todos lados— Rukia, él es…_

— _El idiota que no fija por donde va —se presentó, sonriendo de forma burlona— Sorpresa._

 _A la pelinegra se le heló la sangre._

* * *

 _3 de septiembre._

¡Por fin! ¡Su cumpleaños había llegado!

No podía estar más emocionada. No todos los días se cumplían diecisiete años. Los padres de Tatsuki habían sido muy amables. En su departamento no cabría mucha gente y ellos no dudaron en ofrecerle su casa. Se marcharían durante el fin de semana completo. Entre todos los chicos de la clase habían organizado la fiesta. Algunos llevarían bocadillos y otros, bebidas (incluso alcohólicas). La hermana de Keigo ya era mayor de edad y él le pediría que les comprara cerveza. La decoración estaría a cargo de las chicas (Michiru, Ryō, Mahana y Chizuru). Usaría el vestido por el cual trabajó varios fines de semana. Era muy bonito, de color rojo y con flores negras. También tenía un pequeño detalle en encaje. Cuando se lo probó, supo que era el indicado.

Todo estaba listo, nada podía salir mal.

 _O eso creía._

Tras la huida de Ichigo, la música se detuvo. Nadie sabía que estaba sucediendo. Por el estado en que se encontraba la cumpleañera, intuían que había sido grave. Se escuchaban cuchicheos por todos lados, cada quien dando su interpretación de los hechos. Tatsuki tomó la mano de Orihime y la llevó hacia el patio. Quizás un poco de aire fresco y privacidad le caerían bien. La pobre había arruinado su maquillaje, llevaba el cabello un poco revuelto y uno de los tirantes del vestido se hallaba caído. En el exterior, había césped y dos tumbonas para tomar el sol. La pelinaranja se sentó en el borde de una, mientras Tatsuki se quedó frente a ella, de pie.

—Necesito que me digas que pasó en el armario —exigió Tatsuki sin rodeos— Si trató aprovecharse de ti… ¡Le romperé el cuello! —expresó sumamente molesta. Incluso las venas de su frente eran visibles.

Nadie dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Era una chica muy fuerte. Desde niña, practicaba karate y estrenaba muchísimo. De no haberse roto el brazo en plena competencia, habría sido el primer lugar en el concurso nacional. Ahora debía tomarse las cosas con calma, pues le esperaba otro torneo.

Se esforzaba por ser cada día mejor.

 _Para cuidar de todos aquellos que no tenían la voz o la fuerza suficiente para defenderse. Por ella._

La sola idea de que Ichigo hubiera hecho algo tan bajo, le rompía el corazón. Le dolía verlo como un desconocido. Eran amigos desde siempre. Incluso le acompañó a la primera clase de karate. Solía ser un niño pequeñito e indefenso, siempre pegado a su mamá. Era un blanco fácil para los bravucones. Ella le cuidaba la espalda.

 _Se negaba a creer que ese niño había cambiado._

—¡N-no! —chilló con rapidez— Kurosaki-kun es bueno… Fui yo quien se equivocó —desvió la mirada. Se sentía muy avergonzada y tonta como para darle una explicación. ¡Kurosaki-kun le gustaba tanto! No podía evitarlo— Sólo quería que él se fijara en mí… —se le cortó la voz. Tantos años observándole, deseando que él se acercara y sintiera lo mismo. No tenía secretos para Tatsuki. Sólo que en ese momento no era capaz de hablarlo. Ella era su mejor amiga. La conocía muy bien. Por eso, no dudó en echarse a llorar como niña pequeña.

La chica de cabello castaño suavizó la expresión.

—Mira, no es necesario que me lo digas —se apresuró a decir— Sólo deseaba saber si Ichigo te había hecho algo malo —la ojiazul por fin volteó a verla—. Todos nos equivocamos, ¿no? —inquirió alegremente, revolviendo su larga cabellera naranja.

Orihime paró su llanto y soltó una pequeña risita.

—¡Gracias, Tatsuki-chan! —exclamó contenta. Se levantó de un brinco y se echó sobre ella para abrazarle— ¿Me prometes que seremos amigas por siempre?

—Claro que sí, tonta —le aseguró, dándole palmaditas en la espalda— Ahora, limpiemos ese maquillaje y regresemos a tu fiesta.

Justo cuando iban a llegar a la puerta, apareció una chica pelirroja y de gafas del mismo color que su cabello.

—¡Orihime-chan! —gritó con una voz muy aguda. Tatsuki soltó un largo suspiro. La _rara_ venía a fastidiar— ¡Por fin te encontré! —rodeó efusivamente a la aludida, para sentir su delantera. No se necesitaba ser genio para darse cuenta que le gustaba. Inmediatamente, su amiga la separó y le hizo señas para que entrase rápido. Inoue obedeció sin chistar.

—Esfúmate.

—¿O si no qué? —le retó Chizuru, aproximándose hacia ella— ¿Me golpearás?

Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos, que podían sentir el aliento de la otra. Al parecer, la chica de anteojos había bebido demasiado y por eso se mostraba más agresiva de lo normal. Tatsuki le observaba con dureza.

—Ganas no me faltan —aclaró Arisawa más tranquila—, pero hoy no quiero más problemas.

Justo cuando se iba a marchar, Chizuru acortó la distancia hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó Tatsuki escandalizada, separándose— ¿Qué mierda estás pensan…? —pero dejó inconclusa la oración. La pelirroja le besó por segunda ocasión. Fácilmente podría zafarse de su agarre, pero esta vez se dejó llevar. Sin apenas hablar, se movieron hacia otra la parte oculta del patio.

* * *

Sintió como si todo su mundo se desmoronara delante de sus ojos. De haberse encontrado sola, habría llorado hasta quedarse seca. Pero no era así. Estaba metida en aquel jodido restaurante, con muchísimas personas a su alrededor. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Encaraba a la zorra enfrente de todos sus amigos? ¿Armaba una escena? ¿Se permitiría ser la burla y comidilla de su círculo social? Simplemente, no podía.

—Rukia —le llamó Grimmjow, sacándola de sus cavilaciones— ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí —respondió secamente.

—¿Pasa algo?

" _Claro que sí, hijo de puta. Deposité mi confianza e invertí mi tiempo en nuestra relación durante tres años, para que te acuestes con la primera secretaria que se te cruzó por el camino"._

—No —mintió— Me siento un poco mareada, es todo.

—¿Quieres que te busque un taxi para que vayas a casa a descansar? —preguntó, con aparente tono de preocupación.

" _¿Para que tengas más tiempo de follar con ella?"_

—Estoy bien —aseguró la pelinegra— Quizás si bebo un poco de vino se me pase.

—No deberías beber tanto _—_ murmuró para que no se diesen cuenta los demás.

—No deberías decirme que hacer _—_ expresó en voz alta, sin preocuparse en llamar la atención.

—¡Vamos, Grimm! —intervino Senna, en tono conciliador— Estamos pasándola bien, relájate.

Rukia sólo le dirigió una mirada fría.

—Tengo que irme —se limitó a decir, tomando sus cosas.

El peliazul no se molestó en seguirla.

oOo

Llegó a casa. Como de costumbre, nadie le esperaba. Se deshizo de sus zapatos en cuanto pasó por la puerta. Arrojó su chaqueta en el sofá, sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho y que dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento. Se dirigió a la cocina. Un par de trastes sucios reposaban en el fregador. Buscó desesperada en un estante. Luego en otro. Hasta el tercero encontró lo que buscaba. Después, abrió un cajón. Tomó un objeto que no solía usar mucho. Con sumo cuidado, abrió la botella de vino que siempre guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Estaba especialmente jodida, la ocasión lo ameritaba. Ni siquiera necesitó una copa. Se acomodó en un rincón, se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a beber directamente de la botella. Entre sorbos, las lágrimas caían a borbotones. Seguido de un movimiento brusco con el dorso de su antebrazo, tratando de limpiar su tristeza.

— _¡Ya llegué! —exclamó la pelinegra._

— _Justo a tiempo —expresó con alivio Hisana— Ya es tarde, comenzaba a preocuparme —le tomó un par de segundos notar la mancha enorme de su vestido—: ¿qué te pasó?_

— _Es una larga historia —se encogió de hombros. Sabía que su hermana mayor se había esforzado mucho por dejar la prenda inmaculada._

— _Prepararé té y algunos bocadillos —anunció indulgente— Vamos, vamos. Busca tu pijama y regresa para que me cuentes todo —le ordenó con la dulzura. Tras un relato detallado de todo lo acontecido desde que le dejó en la oficina hasta su regreso, preguntó—: ¿Al menos está guapo?_

 _Las mejillas de Rukia se tiñeron de un ligero carmesí._

— _No está mal —se limitó a decir._

 _Afonía._

 _Después, estallaron en risa._

Cómo extrañaba esos días. Se sentía tan sola. Tomó su móvil sin propósito alguno. En su agenda, no había nadie a quien le tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle lo que acababa de descubrir. Su juicio se encontraba muy nublado por el alcohol. Por ello, no dudó en marcarle a aquel desconocido para descargar en él toda la basura emocional que cargaba. Total, no sabía quién era.

—Todos los hombres son unos cerdos —comenzó con su diarrea verbal.

—Gracias por el dato —respondieron al fin, al otro lado de la línea— No podría importarme menos.

—A eso me refiero —continuó— Todos los hombres son estúpidos, egoístas, mentirosos…

—¿Quién te hizo tanto daño, eh? —le interrumpió, desafiándola.

Le dejó desarmada.

—N-nadie —contestó medio insegura.

—Claro que sí. Apostemos… ¿algún noviecillo?

—¡Él no es así! —exclamó sin pensárselo— Sólo fue una aven…

—Bingo —dijo con satisfacción— Lo sabía.

—Mira, hijo de puta —empezó con furia renovada— No me conoces a mí ni a él.

—¡Gracias a dios!

—Un perdedor como tú, ni siquiera habrá tenido novia en su vida.

Silencio.

—¿Y qué haces llamándole a un perdedor? —por fin habló.

—Sólo quería recordarle la clase de basura que es.

—Suficiente. Llámale a alguna amiga o cualquiera que sí le importe una mierda.

Le había dado en su punto débil.

—No tengo a nadie… —expresó entrecortada.

—¿Familia?

—No.

—¿Algún amigo?

—Perdí todo…

Afonía.

—¿También —inició con un tono de voz más amable— pasaste una mala noche?

—¿Se nota, no?

Ambos rieron.

—Quizás no somos tan diferentes…

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó con genuino interés.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Sí, no creo que te haya ido peor que a mí…

—No nos conocemos.

—Mejor aún.

—No entiendo.

—No podré contárselo a nadie. Porque ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Mutismo.

—La cagué —confesó al fin.

—¿Con una chica?

—Sí.

—¿También la engañaste?

—Es mi amiga. O era… Jamás la vi como algo más… Ella trató de… hacer _cosas._

Ella empezó a reír.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece? Vamos, al grano.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó irritado— Está bien —lanzó un largo suspiro— Hoy fue su cumpleaños. Terminaron encerrándonos en un armario y… —tomó una pequeña pausa— tomó mi mano para que la tocara… No lo soporté y me fui.

—¿Eres gay?

—¡No!

—¿Está fea?

—No sé —respondió rápidamente— No, en realidad hay muchos chicos enamorados de ella.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Deberías darle una oportunidad… Podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, evitando responder— Quizás nos conocemos.

—Será mejor si no te lo digo.

—¿No quieres saber el mío? —inquirió, como desilusionado.

—La verdad, no —soltó sin dudarlo— Para mí, serás _«_ _Ciento quince_ _»._

—¿Por qué « _Ciento quince_ »?

—La primera vez que te llamé… fue por error. El número de mi novio es igual al tuyo, sólo que termina en ciento dieciséis. Preferiría si olvidáramos aquel incidente.

—Entiendo... Entonces ¿Cómo te llamaré a ti?

—No lo sé…—tardó un instante para pensarlo—: ¡Chappy! —chilló con emoción.

—¿Cómo el conejo horrible que es para niños?

—Oye, no vuelvas a decir que es horrible —farfulló— ¿Es una forma extraña de iniciar una amistad, no?

—Supongo… —pasaron algunos segundos hasta que procesó sus palabras— Espera, ¿seremos amigos?

—Si estás aburrido o necesitas contar algo que no le puedes decir a nadie más, llámame.

Fin de la llamada.

Había resultado de una forma muy diferente a la que esperaba.

* * *

El fin de semana se terminó y la vida debía continuar en su forma habitual. Tanto Ichigo como Orihime no deseaban ir a clases… pero tarde o temprano terminarían encontrándose. La mañana había pasado apaciblemente. Al parecer, nadie recordaba lo sucedido el sábado o nadie tuvo el valor de sacarlo a colación. Tatsuki también se mostraba ausente. Normalmente, Ichigo era el último en retirarse del aula. Orihime esperó hasta que se quedaron solos. Debía confrontarlo.

—K-Kurosaki-kun… —le nombró titubeante— Lo siento.

El ojimiel volteó a verla sorprendido. No esperaba que ella se disculpara. Tardó un buen rato en responder.

—Está bien —se limitó a decir.

El rostro de la chica se veía muy afligido.

—Yo no quería…

—Salgamos —le interrumpió de repente— Cuando puedas.

Su cara se iluminó.

—¿M-mañana? —inquirió con los ojos destellantes.

—No hay problema —aseguró, acariciando la parte posterior de su nuca.

—¿Podríamos ir al cine? —preguntó sumamente ilusionada.

—Claro.

—¡Gracias, Kurosaki-kun! —se alejó, con pasos inseguros. Luego regresó con rapidez y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla— Hasta mañana.

 _¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?_

Se colocó encima de un pupitre y observó largo y tendido por la ventana. No sabía porque lo había hecho. Buscó en su bolsillo izquierdo, hasta dar con su móvil. Dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente guardó el número dentro de sus contactos como « _Chappy_ ». Una vez hecho, presionó el botón verde para llamar.

—La invité a salir…

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Por fin me decidí a escribir otra historia larga! No planeaba hacerlo, pero le veo futuro a esta historia. Ojalá les guste tanto a mí, como a ustedes. Empecé a ver Skins y me ha dado muchísimas ideas nuevas. Como verán, cambié el summary. No sé porque, pero me cuesta muchísimo hacer uno que suene interesante. Como siempre, les agradezco que me regalen un pedacito de su tiempo y aún más, que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un comentario.

 **Entre más reviews, más rápido actualizo (?)** Cualquier ofensa, comentario, duda o sugerencia, pueden decírmela con confianza.

 **Andrea Palacios** : espero que no me denuncien por pedofilia (?). Las edades me parecen clave. Acertaste. Rukia fue quien llamó, porque él no se atrevía. En la lista de llamadas entrantes se queda registrado el número.

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki:** Demonios, me ganaste la tirada (?) Siendo sincera, habría sido mejor que Grimm fuera gay. Aunque ahora traigo algunas ideas parecidas para otros personajes. El primer paso siempre es el más difícil y ellos ya van de ganancia.

 **Kimi Deathberry:** Se pondrá mejor, lo prometo *inserte risa malvada*

 **Bluene Angel:** Algo tardado, pero aquí está.

 **Natsumivat:** conmigo se necesita muchísima paciencia (?). ¡Ya quiero que sepan que más sucede entre Ichigo y Rukia! Por lo pronto, espero que les guste este capítulo.

 **SuAries:** Espero avanzar lo suficiente estas vacaciones, para tener capítulos hechos para cuando ya no tenga tanto tiempo.

 **Yuki Hatake Tsukiyomi:** ya decía yo que el nick me sonaba. ¡Hola, de nuevo! Sí, Rukia es algunos añitos mayor. Sólo puedo decir que es más de 5 años y menos de 15.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
